


Alec Lightwood, Private Eye

by la_muerta



Series: Like Smoke Through Your Fingers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Noir, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: In the Big Rotten Apple, all the whiskey is cheap, all the stories are sad, and all the dark streets are slicked with rain. Alec Lightwood, private detective, is no stranger to the seedy underbelly of New York. Alec is caught up in a dangerous cat-and-mouse game with a faceless criminal mastermind, but when all is said and done, he knows he can always come home to Magnus.[Translation in Russian (done by the lovelyAngel__METAL__Devil) availablehere.]





	Alec Lightwood, Private Eye

 

 

Stepping into the foyer of the home he shared with Magnus was like diving suddenly into cool dark water; it shut out the dust and noise of the traffic outside, and the unbearable summer heat. Alec shut the door quietly - a habit he couldn't help bringing home, not when the audible click of a door could be a matter of life or death in his line of work. He hung up his hat and peeled off his trench coat, the sweat and grime of the day clinging to his body like his cheap suit.

"I can afford a blemish on my character, but not on my clothes." Magnus' voice could be heard faintly from downstairs. Alec turned his gaze upstairs, a faint smile on his lips. Magnus must be on the phone with a client. Alec had a sudden incredible urge to run up the stairs as fast as he could; he was thinking about this morning when he had kissed Magnus goodbye, and the way he had looked at Alec, and Alec wanted to see Magnus again, close, without that silly staircase between them.

Instead, he stalked silently, careful to avoid the step that creaked and the loose floorboard in the landing, a mischievous smile creeping on his face.

"You know what to do, Marlowe," Magnus said, his voice unusually harsh, before he cut the call. Perhaps Magnus was having a bad day at work too, Alec thought.   

The room was mostly dark, the Venetian blinds drawn, sunlight slicing through in bright shafts. Dust danced in the golden light of the afternoon sun. The radio was on but turned down low, playing something jazzy that Alec didn't recognise - he had never been one for keeping up with the latest music. 

Magnus was sitting in his favourite wing-backed armchair, face turned towards the window. He was wearing Alec's favourite crushed velvet smoking jacket, his eyes lightly kohled as was his custom. The smoke from Magnus' cigar curled around him in lazy tendrils.  

Alec thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

"You know those are bad for you," Alec said fondly, still watching Magnus from the doorway. 

"Show me a man with no vices, and I'll show you a man lying in his grave," Magnus replied without turning around, a smile in his voice. 

"Are you calling me a stiff?" Alec said in mock offence. 

"Well, you _are_ a private dick," Magnus teased, laughing when Alec wrinkled his nose at his bad joke. 

"Anyway, I know you have one vice, at least," Magnus purred, rising from his seat with languid grace. He sauntered over to Alec and adjusted the lapel of Alec's jacket, tugging lightly on the material. 

"That I do," Alec admitted, his voice thick. He leaned forward slightly and pressed a chaste kiss on Magnus' lips.

Alec smoothed one gun-calloused finger along Magnus' cheekbones, admiring the golden tint of his lover's skin. Growing up, Alec had always thought there was something wrong with him when his brother Jace had chased after anything wearing a skirt, while he had felt nothing for all the pretty girls who batted their lashes at him. He had never even dared to consider that he could ever have this, before Magnus had come into his life.

 

The room was warm. Alec stepped back, shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, and flushed when he noticed Magnus' eyes on him. 

"Long day?" Magnus asked with a knowing smile.

"You know how it is - all the streets are dark, all the motels are cheap, and almost all of the stories are sad on the cheating side of town."

"Is New York's criminal underbelly doing so poorly that you have to resort to trailing cheating wives and finding lost pets again?" Magnus said with a frown.

Alec smiled bitterly. "No, I wish," Alec admitted. He ran his hand lightly down Magnus' arm, down to his hand, and took it gently, admiring his elegant fingers. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the palm, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from Magnus; then a kiss on every ring-clad knuckle. Alec frowned and paused, worrying one of the rings, which had a cat-eyed gemstone set in the middle.  

"He always signs off with these, you know. It's his calling card."

"Who?" 

"You know who," Alec said, shooting Magnus a look.

Alec was no copper. He was a private detective, but somehow these cases kept finding his way to him - impossible murders, diabolical con jobs. The culprits were all different, in the end, but Alec had no doubt that the genius behind these cases were all the same, because after every case he solved, he would receive an unmarked envelope in the post with a single cat-eyed gemstone in it. Word on the streets was, there was a consulting criminal out for hire to those with the dough and those in the know. They called him the "Princeling of Hell".

He had been so close today, so close to finally getting the drop on him; but his source had been a no-show and everything had gone south from there. It was uncanny - it was almost like he was watching Alec, like he knew his every move in advance. It was a cat-and-mouse game, and Alec was determined to see it to the finish. The only problem was, he wasn't sure whether he was the cat or the mouse. 

"Just when I think I've got him pinned down, he's gone again. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Alec ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  

"I'll stop wearing this ring if it bothers you," Magnus said with a small smile. 

"No," Alec said quietly. "I never want you to change anything for me."

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus murmured. He embraced Alec, his lithe body body pressed up fully against Alec's back. Alec shivered as he felt Magnus' breath ghosting across his neck.  

"I think I know just the thing to take your mind off things, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Harry and Matt for this. Mostly Harry.
> 
> (No, I'm kidding. I love them and they can keep inspiring me with insane plot bunnies.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Update:** I have started writing a prequel to this one-shot. You can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11706603/chapters/26362647).


End file.
